The Greatest Gift
by Melchy
Summary: Carolyn ruminates about love.


The Greatest Gift

Disclaimer: The characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. I make no money off of them.

The quote used in the story is by Anonymous and is in public release.

Summary: Carolyn ruminates about love.

Rating: T For some graphic kissage.

For Denise.

Thanks to Mary for editing.

_To love and be loved is the greatest gift._

_  
_  
Carolyn Muir stared at the words on the little plaque, transfixed, as though she had never seen them before. Picking the sign up from the table, where it was laying, she traced the letters with her finger, thoughtful as she lingered over each one.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" the woman running the craft booth asked her. Carolyn looked up and smiled, wondering briefly when she had become a "Ma'am" and no longer a "Miss."

"How much is this, please?" she asked.

"Five dollars," the cashier told her, looking at a chart on the wall. "Would you like it?"

"Yes, please, thank you." She reached into her purse, knowing she had a five-dollar bill lying on top. Exchanging the currency for the item, she took it in the bag where it had been placed and sat down at a small table nearby. One of the workers of the festival they were attending asked if he could bring her anything, and she ordered a cup of coffee. She was on her own for the morning. The rest were going to meet her here at twelve o'clock and then they would decide on what to get for lunch.

The Bangor Founder's Day Festival always had a lot of booths to choose from, everything from barbecue to seafood to hamburgers. And of course all the dessert booths. She was actually looking forward to the part after lunch, where she could buy her one extravagance — not for her pocketbook, but her waistline, a funnel cake loaded with cinnamon. She could almost taste the sweet treat now.

The young man brought her the coffee, and she paid him for it, taking the warm cup in her hands. Taking a sip, she let the flavor of the brew wash over her, surprised it wasn't instant, but a hearty deep Brazilian blend she used to get in a deli near her home in Philadelphia. Taking another sip, she glanced at her watch once more, and then pulled her purchase out of its bag. It wasn't fancy, but the yellow words looked nice on the blue background and she noticed for the first time there were several kinds of birds across the top. "_To love and be loved is the greatest gift."_ She said the words aloud, liking the sound.

Love was such a strange concept she couldn't help but think. There was nothing in the world that made you feel happiness or hurt as much as love. Love came in so many packages, some of them hidden from view, others right out in the open, but even then you didn't always realize it for what it was.

You could love ice cream (strawberry was her choice), coffee (more than she should), Chinese Food (oh, she hadn't had any in so long) and your dog. (Scruffy, wuffy baby-kins.) You could love a place — like Gull Cottage, and you could love an idea or a concept. Love was such an easy word to use; almost too easy.

Love was a feeling — sometimes warm, other times cold and frightening. Even when it was wonderful it could be scary. It could also be seen — a child's smile, a lover's hand in yours, pride in your parent's eyes as they looked at you, and it could also be tangible — a house and a home, came to mind first. Love was so many things — sharing a secret with your best friend, giving your child a hug, receiving a hug in return, the kind advice of a friend, the well-meaning criticism of that same friend.

She could remember the first time she realized there were different kinds of love. Like any girl, she used to dream about "that special love," fantasizing where and when it would happen and with whom. Still it had surprised her, when love had rushed upon her like a hurricane. The love she had experienced had been wild, and passionate full of emotion. It had swept upon her in a full gale and she wasn't sorry for any of it. She could still feel that rush of seeing him that first time, the touch of his hand, his arms around her, his heart beating with hers, as they had tasted love, raw and hungry in all of their actions.

She had been privileged to enjoy seven years of this love — a love so strong and emotional, she found even now she couldn't describe it. So many good things came about because of it, two wonderful children, and a life full of interests, meeting new people and going new places. She had been content to swim in the direction of this love and not worry over the future, just completely immerse herself in the emotion.

And when the object of her love was gone, she was surprised to discover that the feelings were still there. Sure, they had changed over the years, but at times, they were so strong she half expected to see him there. Which had made her determined never to dwell on that form of love again. She had her children, her friends, her parents, her dog, and her writings to keep her comfort. That kind of love was unnecessary. _To love and be loved is the_ _greatest gift_— well she had been both.

"Ah, there you are, my dear." The velvet tones of the handsome sea captain reached her ears before he sat down beside her. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing you need to see now," she smiled at him. "It's kind of a surprise."

"Not one hint?" He tried to look hurt, but ended up looking pathetic.

"Not one. Try some of the coffee, it's quite good." She motioned for the waiter to bring two more cups.

"The children will be along soon," he told her. "Jonathan is trying to win a toy of some kind and doing quite well at it."

"No help from you," she half scolded.

"Not one drop." He took a sip of the coffee and nodded his head. "Yes, this is very good."

"I thought you would enjoy it," she smiled.

And this was the funny thing about love — it rarely listened to your intentions. You could swear to keep it at bay and never let it touch you again, but it seldom listened. It had snuck up on her this time, creeping in as silently as a thief. And before she could stop it, it was so thoroughly ingrained it was impossible to throw it away.

This time around, love was soft and gentle, like a spring rain or a bubbling stream. Not that it, too, didn't have it's moments of rapids and wind, but it was much more subtle, like a whisper, but always there. Both kinds had made her who she was and shown her that love is so much more than she had ever dreamed.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, his hand covering hers.

"About life," she answered back, wrapping her fingers through his. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, which was followed by another. His free hand came to cradle her cheek, his long, well-worn fingers caressing the skin tenderly.

She kissed the side of his mouth, slowly moving around until she reached the middle, laying an almost chaste caress on his parting lips. He tasted of the outdoors and sunshine and when his tongue met hers, she also detected coffee and popcorn and something sweet. She let his tongue take great liberties with her own, her teeth catching his lower lip, his mouth seeming to swallow hers and then releasing but never entirely. A delicious warmth spread though her veins and she could tell he was feeling it, too. Smiling, she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his mouth softly nibbling her now.

He moved closer, his lips not leaving hers, his teeth brushing against hers, and then his tongue following behind. The kiss grew deeper, but not too much, just at that perfect stage of being and wanting and enjoying to be kissed.

Candy's giggles caused them to look, up, the Captain giving a sheepish grin at getting caught, Carolyn feeling her face flush a bit as well. Jonathan rolled his eyes, but Carolyn knew that both kids were happy with the way love had treated their mother. He was a big part of their new picture of love too. Oh, they would never forget the old portrait, neither would she, but it was nice to revel in the rich colors of unexpected love.

Getting up to join the children, Carolyn slipped her hand into Captain Daniel Gregg's, and the four of them walked to the many food carts, trying to decide which one they would bless.

_To love and be loved is the greatest gift_


End file.
